


Drarry drabbles and (short?)fics~

by Phoenix_12320



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Detention, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Occlumency lessons, The Deathly Hallows spoilers???, and Draco is really pretty ha, and its both hilarious, and its lovely, and slightly angsty but fluffy too, draco is domestic, harry is an artist, i plan on putting more up, i think it's actually not that bad, note passing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_12320/pseuds/Phoenix_12320
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of the various Drarry things that I've written. (I plan on writing more:))=<br/>There are spoilers???<br/>idk (read the tags)<br/>I think it might not be that bad, tell me what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After the defeat~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [farmer^^](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=farmer%5E%5E), [Yodasmart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yodasmart/gifts).



> :)I've been wanting to write this ever since I finished the last book xxx

**_Harry's POV_ **

I still held both wands in my hands, everybody was hugging me and yelling. I had a smile on my face.

"YAHHHH." Was Ron's input of my defeat against the Dark Lord.

"OH MY GOD HARRY!!" And that would be Hermione. 

"YER DID IT HARRY, YER DID IT!" Hagrid shouted, picking me up and swinging me around. I was laughing too. When he set me down, I had approximately 2 seconds to think about the fact that I had _actually_ defeated Voldemort before I was swept into more arms. 

The sun rose over the horizon and into the Great Hall. I was standing beside Luna, Ron and Hermione, just talking about nothing and everything. We were at a lull in the conversation when I noticed a figure walking towards us. 

"Malfoy?" Ron asked, looking towards me and Hermione to see if he was right. I squinted as he came closer.

"Yeah, that's him." I said, noticing the unmistakable white blonde hair. Hermione having nothing to say on the subject, just staring at the approaching figure in shock. 

Draco came to stand in front of me. I stared at him and he stared back at me. What's going on? I wanted to ask Ron, or most probably Hermione, but I couldn't look away from his piercing gray eyes. I don't think I've ever stared at him for this long before. Like properly stared. I raked my eyes over his tattered robes and tired figure before looking back up to his eyes. They were no longer guarded and cold, but instead surprisingly warm, open and willingly showing his emotions.

Tired, slightly angry, acceptance, self disgust, apprehension, embarrassment, hesitance...affection and trust, were only some of the various emotions that I read in his eyes. The last two left me feeling confused.

All of a sudden, he threw an arm around my neck and leaned down and captured my lips with his and I was so fucking confused and it was so sudden and what is happening? His lips are actually really soft and he moved his lips against mine with a gentleness that I didn't know he had. I had just gotten over the shock and was about to kiss back or perhaps pull away, but before I got the chance to choose, he pulled away first. I was left gaping, drawing in deep lungfuls of air. He leaned down to my ear and whispered two words:

"Thank you." And then he bent down to pick up his wand that I must have dropped, and walked away. I swear ten minutes passed and I was still standing in the same spot, mouth open, staring at the spot Malfoy had just been standing. 

"Blimey, Harry." Ron said weakly. I didn't answer him, I was(still am) too emotionally confused.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, waving a hand in front of my face. I absentmindedly pushed her hand down, thinking about how I should be totally repulsed but I'm not. 

"Hermione, can you tell me what the hell just happened?" I needed her point of view.

"Well, um... Malfoy walked over to us...looking only at you, and then you guys stared at each other for like a minute..A-and then...then he put his arm around your neck and-and he um... And then he...he...h-he k-k-kissed you and... and you dropped the wands and..and you guys kept going and then he pulled away and... you just stood there.. and then he whispered something into your ear and then he walked away and you've been standing there looking at where he was for the past five minutes." Hermione finished with only minor difficulty.

"Oh." I said. "Be right back." I said, absentmindedly picking up the Elder Wand and storing it in my robe. 

"Harry?" Ron asked as I walked away to follow the path that Malfoy had taken. "Harry, come back!" I continued walking. People were staring at me as in shock as I walked by and all I did was smile at them, not really comprehending their stares, but looking around for Malfoy. 

"Harry! Harry, what was that?! Harry! What're you looking for?" Ginny said, trying to get my attention and annoyed that I wasn't paying attention to anything she was saying.

"Huh?" I said, standing on my toes to try and spot the ever familiar white blonde hair. I wonder...maybe all the times during lessons when I was 'glaring' at Malfoy...maybe I wasn't actually glaring... I was just looking for an excuse to look at him, the thought shocked me. Not because it was strange and wrong but exactly the opposite. I'm certain of it now, because I'm fairly sure that I know a lot about Malfoy that I shouldn't. Physical appearance and habits all the same. Things that not even his closes 'friends' knew, and that I know from just observing for a few years.

"HARRY!" Ginny shouted, pulling my chin down so that I was forced to look at her.

"What?" I said, irritated now.

"What the hell was that?" She repeated, staring at me with shock and disbelief.

"What the hell was what?" I asked, prying her fingers away from my chin to keep on looking around for Malfoy.

"YOU KISSED MALFOY!" She exploded, looking furious.

" _He_ kissed me." I pointed out absently, looking around for something, anything to get me away from Ginny and a clue to where the hell Malfoy disappeared to. 

"YOU DIDN'T PULL AWAY!" She yelled accusingly.

"No, I did not." I confirmed, looking more frantically, sensing her about to start screaming at me, if the way she swelled up was anything to go by. "Pardon me." I quickly ran into the crowd, spotting Malfoy. 14 excuse me's and pardon me's later, and I was panting, standing in the spot where I had seen him. I focused on the beacon of white blonde hair, speed walking towards him. 

He turned the corner. I broke out into a run. Damnit, Malfoy, what are you running from? I turned another corner and abruptly stopped, seeing Malfoy leaning on the wall with a knee bent and propped up. I walked up to him.

"Malfoy." I said, slightly out of breath.

"Potter." He said, looking at me cautiously. I stepped closer and looked up at him.

"Why?" I asked him. He just looked away and raised a shoulder. I stepped closer, using my arms to trap him by the wall. He looked down at me in shock. I, myself, am very shocked by my course of action. Usually I'd hex him, but instead I licked my lips and bit them in anticipation. 

Wait, it's not like he'd kiss me again, Harry, be serious. This is Malfoy we're talking about, he'd probably hex you. Just like you should have hexed him.  

But hell if it isn't worth it. 

I pouted when I realized that I would have to stand on my toes to reach him because he's so bloody tall. I looked into his eyes and maybe my desire for him showed because he immediately leaned down and kissed me again. This time, I was ready and kissed him back. And it was the most wonderful thing that I've ever felt. I wound my arms around his neck, pulling him close, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I arched into him and he arched into me and we arched into each other until I was almost bent backwards. Our tongues danced together and the corridor was full of quiet moans and blissful sighs. I forgot all about the fact that he was my sworn nemesis and that I was supposed to be celebrating in the Great Hall with everybody else and people are probably wondering where I am. And it's really hard to think straight when you're so out of breath from one stupid kiss. A stupidly amazing kiss.

"Malfoy." I breathed, dazed from whatever the hell he was doing with his tongue. 

"Potter." He breathed right back at me, caressing my side and trailing his kisses down to my jaw. I bit my lip and leaned my head to give him better access. 

"I can't believe this is happening."

"Hmm." Was all he said into my neck before flipping our positions so that I was the on the wall. I slowly dragged my leg up his to wrap around his waist. He moaned at just the gesture. 

"Don't I hate you though?" I needed an answer, because I'm not quite sure about anything anymore. 

"Do you? Do you really?" He replied to my question with more questions that I don't want to know the answer to while kissing my neck.

"I suppose not as much as I thought." I answered truthfully after thinking about it for a couple seconds, sucking on his bottom lip. He looked at me with half lidded eyes and I returned his gaze.

"For the record." Malfoy panted, when I'd finally let go of his lip. "I don't think I ever really hated you as much as I let on."

"Oh. Really?" I bit my lip, thinking back. "I suppose not." He trailed his hand lower and I got the hint, jumping up and wrapping now both legs around his waist. I was pressed against the wall, his hands on my thighs to help me stay up, one of my hands in his hair and the other wrapped around his neck. I tugged his hair, eliciting a low groan out of him. His cheeks were adorably flushed, and I couldn't help it when I kissed him again. This kiss was slightly more demanding than the others, our tongues clashing together, longer, drawn out moans. With difficulty, I pulled away slightly, my lips still brushing his.

"Shouldn't we talk about this?" I was trying to hold on to whatever's left of my sanity. 

"Probably." He agreed, but contrary to his words, kissing me again. 

"Oh my god." I moaned, my pupils dilating with the pleasure of it all. All sane thoughts of 'what the hell am I doing, this is _Malfoy_ I'm kissing' flew out the metaphorical window. 

"Now?" He asked. I just shook my head and pulled him closer, accepting the fact that I might have a crush on the person I thought I hated for a solid 6 and a half (7?) years of my life. 

"Later." I said, kissing my way down the smooth skin of his neck. 

"Oh my god, Harry." That's the first time he's moaned my name. 

Wait- is that the first time he's actually said my name? 

"Again." Was all I murmured, continuing my path. 

"Harry, Harry, _Harry, Harry, Harry,_ _HARRY,_ oh my god." He said it like it was a mantra.

"You should kiss me again." I suggested, whispering into his ear.

"I should." He agreed, tugging my hair and pulling me up to kiss him again. No doubt I was all flushed and flustered now. His hand was pulling at strands of my tangled hair and I was loving every second of it. If he wasn't the one holding us both up, I would have fallen and probably taken him down with me.

"How long do you think we've been in this corridor?" I pulled away for a second to ask him, worried that other people would come looking.

"Not su-" He started.

"Around 10 minutes." A voice from the end of the hallway startled me. 

Malfoy almost dropped me. 

We both turned to look towards the new voice. 

Hermione. Accompanied with as much students as the tiny corridor could fit. Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Goyle, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, all with wide eyes. I made a noise close to an elephant and a whale mixed together and buried my head in Draco's neck. 

"Oh." Was all Draco said. 

Everybody exploded.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"WHAT THE HELL HARRY?!" 

"GET OFF HIM MALFOY!"

"MALFOY?! THIS IS ALL HARRY'S FAULT!" 

"HARRY'S?!?! HOW DARE YOU!" 

Arguments and remarks went back and forth, wands drawn. Meanwhile, I took the time to get on my own feet. 

"How are we going to stop the fight that's about to happen?" I whispered into his ear.

"I could do this." He suggested, before kissing me wildly. I gripped his shoulder's tightly as my knees wobbled dangerously. This kiss was exhilarating, his tongue doing that thing where he licked the roof of my mouth and I'm not too sure why it was so endearing. And then, the pace slowed down and he kissed me softly and I was putty in his arms. When breathing became a necessity, he pulled away, breathing heavy, I did too, looking around around dazedly. 

"Hey it worked." I said, still catching my breath.

"What worked?" Narcissa asked before she could stop herself. Draco looked over his shoulder at his mother and smiled. 

"Nothing. If you would all put down your wands, that'd be great." Nobody listened to him, not even his parents; they just stared at him in disbelief. The Gryffindors just looked at me, and I nodded at them. When the Malfoys noticed that everybody else had put their wands down, they hesitantly did so as well, looking at me suspiciously.

"Care to explain? Harry? Malfoy?" Ron demanded.

"Uh. Yeah. Care to explain, Draco?" I said. He gave me his signature sneer, but with less malice. 

"Um. You were the one who came and forced yourself on me."

"Which I wouldn't have done if you hadn't snogged me in the first place." I pointed out. 

"So you admit it then?" Draco (when had it gone from Malfoy to Draco?) asked me with a considerably happy tone. 

"Admit what?" I said, confused and wondering why Hermione wasn't having a bigger freak out(it was _Draco Malfoy_ after all). 

"You still would've kissed me." He said, raising his eyebrows.

"Draco Malfoy, that is almost the exact opposite of what I just said." I said reprimandingly. 

"I'll take it." He said with a charming smile, persuading me to smile back, albeit a bit confusedly. I had started to move forwards to kiss him again when Neville interrupted.

"Ahem." Neville coughed into his hand. I frowned at him.

"What?" I asked him, trying not to get too irritated with them. Neville raised his eyebrows and looked at the practically no space between Draco and I. I shrugged and smiled at him. 

"But it's _Malfoy_." Seamus said. 

"I am well aware of this." I nodded at Seamus. I noticed that Draco's eyes had hardened slightly at the question. I used the hand on his shoulder to rub soothing circles, willing wordlessly for him to understand my friends' point of view. I pleadingly looked into his eyes and he sighed and looked away. I wonder when it came to the fact that we could have silent conversations that sounded so loud. Like how I knew that he was about to explain everything with just that one sigh. 

Too busy looking at Draco, I missed the knowing look that Hermione sent Ron.

"Well, I suppose I've liked Potter for quite some time." This was not only a shock to everybody else in the corridor, but me too. Well, on second thought, Hermione didn't actually look surprised at all. She just had that know-it-all look on her face. I gave her a suspicious look. She knows something. "I think it started sometime in fourth year...third year?" Draco cocked his head, thinking.

"Really?" Ginny said incredulously. I, however, believed him. All the sneaky glances mistaken for glares and glares that were to mask the glances. 

"Yes, Ginny, really." Draco said, only slightly disdainfully. 

"That's kinda weird." Dean said.

"I think it's really sweet." I beamed at Draco, ignoring all the surprised looks that I can feel directed at me. He shyly smiled back at me.

"And, anyways, as much as I wanted to hate him, I couldn't. And I thought he would never like me back so I did the stuff with the guy and then he saved me and here we are."

"The stuff with the guy? Really?" Ginny said, her hands on her hips. 

"Oh, Ginny, give it a break." It was Hermione who had spoken.

"He saved you?" Neville asked, confused. Draco, Hermione, Ron, Goyle and I shared a look.

"It's nothing." All four of us(Goyle didn't say anything) said at the same time. But then Draco leaned down to whisper in my ear,

"It meant everything to me." I couldn't help the dopey smile that spread on my face as soon as he said that. I made eye contact with Hermione and Ron over Draco's shoulder. Hermione sent me a smile and Ron just shook his head at me with a somewhat reluctant smile. 

Does that mean that they approve of whatever the hell Draco and I (are going to?) have? I hope so. 

"Your parents." I murmured into Draco's ear. He immediately turned around to see his mom and dad staring at us with mixed expressions. When everybody noticed that Draco and I were looking at Draco's parents, they did too. 

His parents looked confused. Very confused.

"Saved you?" Lucius Malfoy said disbelievingly. Draco hesitantly talked about what happened, leaving out various things; such as what the Room of Requirement actually _is._  

"Oh, Harry!" Narcissa cried out and ran towards me and Draco. I immediately tensed up, and was surprised when she rushed over to hug me. I stood stock still as she threw her arms around both Draco and I. I hesitantly patted her back awkwardly. 

"Thank you!" She said next, which rendered me even more confused. 

"For what?" 

"Saving my son!!"

"Mother." Draco interrupted, looking embarrassed. I almost laughed at his expression. 

"Harry Potter." Lucius said with a blank face and conflicted eyes. I looked up at him, slightly scared and ready to pull out my wand. "Keep him happy." He said before prying an obviously emotionally distraught Narcissa off me and walking away. 

"Oh-uh-ye-okay." I said as we all watched him walk back down the hallway.

"Sorry about that." Draco addressed me. "And I'm sorry about all these past years. And I deserved that punch, Hermione. This is my official apology. I truly am sorry." Draco said to everybody, looking at them all in turn.

"You're forgiven." Hermione was the first to say it, Ron next and the others followed. Draco looked at me, because I was the only one who hadn't said anything. I just beamed and leaned in to kiss him again, until a cough interrupted me.

"AHEM." Neville again. I gave him a look of heavy annoyance, frozen on my way to Draco's face.

"Oh let them be." Luna spoke for the first time. Everybody looked at her and I took the time to steal a quick kiss while nobody was looking. The kiss was quite innocent and lasted longer than I thought it would because when I pulled away everybody was looking again. 

"Oops." I said. 

"Oops?" Draco asked before laughing into my shoulder. I just smiled fondly down at him before looking up at Hermione in time to see her send another 'I-told-you-so' look at Ron. When Hermione looked back at me, I sent both her and Ron looks that clearly stated 'we are talking later', and I got 'duh' looks back. I didn't realize that I had been absently stroking Draco's hair until Hermione looked pointedly at his head. I just winked at her and she laughed. Draco pulled his head off my shoulder. 

"Should we go back to the celebration?" Draco asked me.

"Oh." I looked down. "I'm actually hammered, I think I'm headed to bed." I said truthfully, but with enough double meaning that Draco surely understood. 

~

-</*\>-

Next Week

-</*\>-

~

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and I were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Everybody was working hard to repair Hogwarts as best as possible, we were currently taking a break, sitting in the Great Hall eating lunch. Hermione was explaining the Drarry situation,

"Well, I figured that Harry started liking Draco around third year as well, when things really started to get, you know, _real_." She said, looking at me and making hand gestures. 

"Really?" I asked, interested, because usually she knew me better than I knew myself. 

"Yeah," She said, "And he totally liked you back, the sexual tension was literally suffocating." I blanched and looked around to see if anyone else had heard.

"I mean, really. Malfoy. Potter." She said in an imitation of Draco and I's voices. I blushed and looked away, meeting Draco's eyes across the huge room. He smirked at me and I blushed harder and looked down before looking back up and beaming at him. I watched him get a little bit flustered before winking at me. I smiled and looked down before looking back at Hermione, only to notice that the whole table was looking at me. 

"What?" I asked, still smiling, looking at all of them in turn, wondering why they're looking at me like that. I cocked my head in response to all the knowing looks. "What? What happened?" 

"Nothing..." Ron trailed off. I looked back up at Draco, who was looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey-Can I-" I broke off as I looked back at Draco, who had now tilted his head sexily at me, still raising that damned eyebrow. I looked back at the my table. "Do you mind if I-?"

"Go ahead." Ginny said, smiling at me. We had made up after that night, she explained how she was just jealous and that she was also worried because it was Draco Malfoy and she tried to talk me out of it. I had never been more sure of my feelings before that night, though, so she ended up accepting it and being happy for me. With that thought, I smiled at her and tried to walk casually while also trying to get to the other side of the Great Hall. I was doing an awkward speed walk-slight jog thing, and no doubt it looked so weird. I was getting a lot of stares and I'm only halfway, damnit. 

I finally reached and collapsed beside my boyfriend, who just laughed at me, and threw an arm around my shoulder. I beamed again, leaning my head on his shoulder, smiled at my friends across the room. 

"You okay babe?" Draco asked me, brushing his lips against the side of my head. I just giggled and held the hand that was over my shoulder. We probably looked really cheesy, but it was honestly the best feeling in the world. 

"Yeah I'm great." I said, moving farther into him and closing my eyes and sighing in contentment.

And I was perfectly content to stay there for the rest of our break.

 

 

 


	2. Note passing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found this prompt on Tumblr, so thanks fam for posting that prompt bc literally I wrote at least 3 drafts before this one on different prompts.  
> None of the prompts were as good as this one though so, like I said, thanks Tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept procrastinating but here it is!!  
> This is Dedicated to Yodasmart  
> Enjoy lol xxx

 

Harry was bored in Potions. Like usual. And so he resorted to Draco.

Like usual. 

It all started when Harry had gotten extremely bored in Potions back in Year 1, and figured that Malfoy never usually failed to be somewhat entertaining, so he passed him a note, not expecting much back in return.

Except that _Draco had answered back_. And the two have always passed notes in Potions ever since.

And since today was proving to be especially dreadful, Harry ripped off a piece of parchment and wrote a note to Draco, like usual. 

 _Can this class get any more boring?_ Harry passed the note to Draco, praying that he would still answer, like he always did in the past. Harry watched Draco read the note, watched as he sneakily placed the note on top of the piece of parchment paper he was writing on and scribbled an answer.

The note landed back inconspicuously beside Harry's cauldron. Harry picked it up and read it.  _I suppose it can. Have an imagination, Potter. Snape could be dripping oil from his hair into your cauldron. Well I suppose that would prove to be rather interesting. Think of the different exploding potions that could make!_   Harry quickly covered his mouth and started to laugh, playing it off as a coughing fit. 

The entire potions class looked at him as he started to choke. 

"I'm good." Harry said as he stopped choking from laughing too hard.

"Nobody asked, Potter." Draco said, barely holding in his own smile, which had Harry laughing again. 

"Potter, shut up and get back to work." Snape said coldly.

"Okay." Harry said, hastily stuffing the note into his robes.

"Okay, _sir_." Snape corrected.

"Okay... sir." Harry said with only minor difficulty. As soon as Snape turned his back, Harry pulled out the note and wrote, _There's no need to call me 'sir', Professor_ , and quickly slapped it on Draco's table. Draco only raised an eyebrow at Harry before reading the note. The class watched as Draco's eyes bulged and he snorted really loudly, and Harry honestly doesn't think he should've have found it as charming as he did. 

Draco put his hand up to his nose and held it.

"Ow that hurt." Draco said, reading the note again and started to laugh, which resulted in Harry laughing. 

"Whatever happened to subtlety?" Harry laughed out, watching as Draco rubbed his nose and laughed harder.

"It flew out the window with my pride." Draco said, watching Harry double over from laughing so hard. Draco probably shouldn't have found Harry's laugh as adorable as he did.

"You have pride?!" Harry asked mockingly. Draco was holding both his nose, stomach, and the note. 

"Not anymore!" Said Draco, meeting Harry's eyes. A full second of silence before they were laughing harder than ever, much to the confusion of the other students in the room. Not to mention Professor Snape. 

"What on Earth is going on here?!" Snape asked, looking between them both with so much disbelief it was comical.  

They laughed harder.

"I demand to know what's going on at once!" Snape shouted, silencing the boys. Harry bit his lip and Draco fixed his hair, both boys' gazes were on each other. Harry looked at Draco and raised his eyebrow. Draco raised both eyebrows back once in response. "Ahem." Snape coughed.

"Oh-um-" Harry started.

"It's nothing, really." Draco continued.

"Really! We were just-" Harry stole a desperate look at Draco.

"Enjoying the hilarious atmosphere down here." Draco finished Harry's almost-sentence, nodding. Then he seemed to realize what he just said and rapidly started shaking his head. "NO NO NO!! I-"

"Didn't mean that, really, he was just-" Harry started to say. 

"Joking. I'm really-" 

"Hilarious sometimes, but he honestly-"

"Didn't mean that." Draco finished, giving Harry a look with raised eyebrows that Harry read immediately as 'When did we get so in sync?'. Harry responded with a shrug and looked back at Snape and plastered on a smile so fake that Draco snorted and hurt his nose again.

"OW!" He exclaimed, then- "Wait you think I'm hilarious?" Draco asked all of a sudden, looking at Harry with wide eyes. 

"No, Draco, I pass you notes everyday because I think you're the most boring person on Earth." Harry said with a bitch face and a highly sarcastic tone.

"Oh." Draco said, barely containing his joyful beam.

"You've passed notes in my class before?" Snape said incredulously. "You and _Draco?_ " Harry looked at Draco with a look that clearly said 'well, fuck it'

"Sure." Harry said, nodding.

"He's lying." Draco said with the most horror filled face and Harry found it so hilarious that he couldn't breathe with how hard he as laughing.

"I am." Harry nodded again with a serious face when he had recovered from his laughing fit.

"He is." Draco said.

"Uh- okay?" Snape said, looking truly befuddled for the first time. Both boys nodded and Draco shifted his robe accidentally and the piece of parchment paper fluttered out. 

The class went silent as it landed on the floor. Snape picked it up and raised an eyebrow at Draco, who simply smiled sheepishly in response. Draco looked at Harry fearfully and Harry just shrugged. 

"Uh-sir-could I please have that back?"

"His father will hear about this." Harry said, blank faced and serious. Snape gave Harry a strange look while Draco closed his eyes to prevent himself from laughing, trying to put on a face of indifference.

"My father may not have to hear about this is you give me the note back." Draco said, slightly threatening and suggestive but with an undertone of fear and nervousness.

Snape read the note. His eyebrows rose steadily higher and the fury in his eyes grew. Harry was looking at Draco as to not look at Snape. Draco, who had closed his eyes again, felt Harry's eyes on him and looked over. 

'We're going to die' Was the look passed between them. Now they were all waiting for the explosion. Not from Snape's greasy hair and a cauldron, but from Snape's mouth and in the form of the cruelest detention. 

"Both of you stay in my room after class." Snape deadpanned, before turning around to the rest of the class, "Get back to work." He told them before sitting down at his desk. Leaving both Draco and Harry to explain to their confused, disbelieving friends.

~

<*-*>

10:30

<*-*>

~

Harry and Draco, after getting a lengthy rant from Snape, were to sit here for an hour. With each other.

"So what are we going to do?" Harry said, looking around the room that they were in, a room on a corridor that none of the boys knew. 

"Professor Snape said to sit here, be quiet, and think about what we did." Draco said, imitating the goody-goody voice of a child before bursting out laughing, along with Harry.

"No but really. What are we going to do?" Harry asked.

"Well, we're alone in a room, on an abandoned corridor, by _ourselves_." Draco said, seductively sliding across the room to Harry's desk and straddling his lap. "I can think of a couple things we could do." Draco said suggestively, kissing his boyfriend of two years. They had kept their relationship a secret of course, who knows what would happen if both their houses found out. Utter chaos is what. 

"Mmm, okay, I like your ideas." Harry said, tilting his head to the side giving Draco better access. 

A horny hour later, Harry had Draco's dick in his mouth and was sucking as if his life depended on it, and Draco moaning Harry's name loud enough for everybody to hear in the next corridor over. 

And that was how a livid Snape found them.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and let me know what you liked


	3. Birthday wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Harry's Birthday....
> 
> ~Harry and Draco share a flat together.  
> Draco is really domestic and blushy  
> (but they hate each other supposedly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't particularly like this one as well as the others >.

**_Harry's POV_ **

I woke up from the sun fluttering through the curtains of my beautiful (shared) flat...

I wish.

No, actually, I woke up from Draco doing something (no doubt) stupid in the kitchen. Banging, crashing, shouts...oh no is he trying to wash the dishes again?! Oh god. I threw off my covers and kissed my extra hour of sleep goodbye as I walked into the kitchen, preparing myself for the worst.

What I discovered was not what I expected. 

"Draco Malfoy, what on Earth are you doing?!" Draco was in an apron, standing before a bowl of cake batter that he hurriedly tried to hide.

"Morning, Harry." He said somewhat sheepishly. 

"Morning, Dray. What are you doing?" I asked suspiciously, eyeing the spilled flour on the counter. I don't even remember quite how we got to the point of living together.

"Oh um. Nothing, really...just um... stuff." He said while beaming at me. I felt a surge of affection for the grey eyed boy who just happened to be my roommate. And a boy that I technically hate. But love at the same time. 

My feelings for him are complicated. 

You see, I'm somewhere on the delicate line of love and hate. Lately though, it's been leaning towards the 'love' side and that might be a problem.

"Really? Well do you want help cleaning up the flour?" I asked, stepping closer, eyeing the source of the crashing. He must have dropped a bowl of flour. Why though? What's he doing?

"Oh uh, it's fine, I can handle it, go back to bed." He smiled at me, taking a step back. 

"You sure?"

"Positive." He looked at me with (dare I say) adoration as I turned to walk out of the kitchen. 

"BOLLOCKS!" I yelled as I banged my toe on the door frame. And as I jumped back to bed, I heard laughter behind me. 

~

This time, a wonderful smell woke me up. I sleepily stumbled into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face. A little bit less tired, I walked into the kitchen, murmuring a sleepy,

"Dray?" To this day, I still don't know why I call him Dray and not Draco. 

"Sleep well?" He asked me, taking out plates.

"What're you doin'?" I rubbed my eyes, not sure how long I had slept. 

Draco had prepared something akin to a feast. 

Eggs, bacon, bread and butter, croissants, fruit(blueberry, pineapple, apples, cherries), pie(strawberry), and cake(vanilla, my favorite). 

"Happy Birthday, Harry." He said, now icing the cake. He looked at me, smiling.

"Birthday?" I'm still half asleep and wondering if this is a dream.

"Yeah, July 31, right?" For the first time, Draco looked unsure. 

"Yeah. It's today? You remembered?" I can't believe it. _I_ didn't even remember until he said it.

"Yeah I remembered. Did you not?" He asked incredulously. I semi-shrugged.

"Eh. So, you did all this....for me?" I asked, finally realizing that this wasn't a dream.

"Of course." Definitely leaning more towards 'love' now. 

"Really?" My voice was hopeful. Maybe a little too hopeful. 

"What, did you think I planned to eat all this by myself?!" Draco sassed, before handing me a plate. "Dig in." He said, his voice more gentle now.

"Thanks." I said, accepting the plate and putting some of everything onto it.

When we were seated and almost done with our food, I thought about how he _actually made breakfast and a pie and cake for me._ I looked at him eating across from me, straight back, impeccable table manners. His hair was mussed like he'd been running his fingers through it.

"What? Is there something on my face?" He asked self consciously, looking up at me now. 

"What? No, nothing, you're fine." I blushed and looked down at my empty plate. 

"Wanna blow out your candles, Mr. Birthday Boy?" He asked, getting up and grabbing some candles. 

"Um yeah sure." I had time to admire him as he walked to get the cake that he had placed in the fridge. 

"Or do you want the pie first?" He poked his head out of the fridge to ask me, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Cake is fine." I was aware that I had stepped off the line in between love and hate now. I was so far drowning in the sea that is being in love with Draco. Oh shit, this is bad.

Really bad.

"I'm not singing to you." He told me, lighting the candle and shaking his head.

"Why not?" I pouted at him. "You're a great singer." I pleaded, watching him blush as he brought the cake over.

"Fine. Just cause it's your birthday." He said, setting the cake down in front of me. The icing was done nicely and it said 'Happy Birthday Harry!' in beautiful calligraphy with a heart after my name. 

The heart confused me. Why was is there? What does it mean???

 _You're overthinking it Harry,_ I chided myself. It's just probably a happy birthday heart, If there even is such a thing. 

"Happy Birthday to you..." Draco sang to me. I wasn't lying when I said that he was a great singer. I was smiling a dopey smile the whole time he was singing to me, forgetting that I was supposed to hate him. 

"Thanks Dray." I watched him blush and sit down in the seat next to me. 

"Make a wish." Childish excitement flowed into his eyes when he told me. I looked at him for a moment before closing my eyes and blowing out the twenty one candles. Not sure where he got all the candles from though.   
Oh yeah, probably magic. _Duh._

Sometimes hanging around Draco makes you forget the important things. Like the fact that it was  my birthday today.

I opened my eyes and turned my head to see Draco a lot closer than before. And for some reason it didn't bother me.

"Thanks for all this." I said softly, cutting a big piece of cake. Draco moved to cut his own piece, but I pushed his hand down. 

"What? I want a piece." He pouted at me and I almost kissed him.

"Let's share." I said, pushing the piece of cake in between us.

"If you say so." He seemed nervous all of a sudden, biting his lip and looking everywhere but me.

"What's wrong?"

"What? Oh, nothing." He smiled at me, taking a bite of cake.

"Mhm. So what made you decide to spontaneously make a huge breakfast?"

"It's your birthday." He said as if that was an explanation in itself. I just raised an eyebrow and took a bite of the cake.

"Holy shit!" 

"What?" He asked, looking up at me in alarm. 

"This is _really_ good." I told him, taking another bite, watching as he blushed again. What's up with him today? He usually never blushes. Like at all.

"Thanks. I remember that you told me that vanilla was your favorite once, so..." He trailed off, blushing harder. I squinted at him, noticing the tiny things. Like how his eyelashes fluttered when he looked at me sometimes. Or that he bit his lip when I swallowed my piece of cake.

"Hey. You could maybe help my wish come true?" I can't help it, I'm feeling really ambitious right now.

"Really? What was your wish?" He asked me, doing the thing where he fluttered his eyelashes at me. 

"I can't tell you. Then it won't come true." I told him, making him blush.

"Sorry." He said, looking down. "How can I help?" He asked, biting his lip.

"Close your eyes." I told him nervously, scooting closer to him. 

"Alright." He said and closed his eyes after giving me a slightly nervous look. I gently grabbed his head and angled it towards me. 

"Harry, what-" Draco started. He never got to finish though, because then I kissed him. His eyes flew open, shock filled. I just closed my eyes and kissed him more desperately, looking for some reaction. I finally got one when he slowly started kissing me back, dragging his fingers from my side up to my shoulder and resting his hand there.

Definitely something I could get used to. 

But then he pulled away slowly and the fear suddenly consumed me. 

"Dray, I'm sorry I just-" And then he was kissing me again, more urgently this time. I responded with as much fervor, moving my hands to caress his waist. 

"Harry." He whispered on my lips. 

"Yes?"

"Why?"

"I think I love you." I whispered before pressing our lips together again. 

He pulled away. Completely this time. 

"What?" He asked incredulously. 

"I said-"

"I know what you said, but did you mean it?" He interrupted me.

"Yeah of course. I'm quite sure that I'm in love with you." I confessed.

"You're not sure?" He sounded hurt but slightly excited.

"Actually yeah, Draco Malfoy, I'm in love with you." I said with a burst of confidence that soon quickly evaporated. 

"Wow. The great Harry Potter in love with _me?"_

"Say it back." I pleaded, watching as he leaned forward. 

"I love you." He mumbled on my lips before kissing me again. 

"Oh my god." I murmured, wondering how this was all real.

"Was kissing me your wish?"

"No." I said, kissing him again. No tongue, just repeatedly moving our lips up and down. Borderline sweet and sexy.

"Oh." He stuttered as I sucked on his bottom lip.

And the rest of my day was amazing, cuddling with Draco, kissing Draco, making out with Draco, making Draco officially mine...And at the end of the day I remembered my wish.

_I wish that Draco will love me just as much as I realize that I love him._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like u guys are going to hate this but, tell me what you think??? please, and prompts would be really really appreciated!!


	4. Occlumency Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape finds out about Draco/Harry during an occlumency lesson, Harry tries to close those thoughts from his mind but memories of the two of them keep uncontrollably flooding forwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Drarry Prompt of the Day for this amazing prompt!! Like I'm in love with this idea, so I wrote it ha. Hope you like it!!  
> Sorry this update took so long:(Finals and EOC and EOG, I've been super busy, but here it is!)

**_Harry's POV_ **

I slowly trudged to Snape's office for today's lesson. I mean, what even? I just wanna spend the rest of the night with Draco in the Room of Requirement, the only place that we could actually be alone with no interruptions. Why Snape demanded to see me at lunch instead of late night today, I have no idea. I could be sitting with Ron and Hermione and secretly stealing glances at Draco. I tried to push all thoughts of Draco out of my head as I sat down in the chair in front of Snape.

"You're late." He said disdainfully.

"Sorry." I sulked, just really wanting to be snuggled next to Draco on the mass of blankets and pillows that the Room of Requirement offers.

"Clear your mind. Focus. Push out all other thoughts. Focus." Was all the warning I got before my mind was infiltrated. I had a moment of panic as I started thinking about last night.

_"Get out of my head, Harry." Draco said, pulling me closer to him. We were laying down on the blankets, curled up beside each other._

_"What? What do you mean?"_

_"I'm always thinking about you. You're always in my mind and I hate it." He said with a fond smile, despite his words._

_"Oh." I said, and he laughed. "If it makes you feel better, I'm always thinking about you too." I smiled sweetly up at him._

I smiled slightly at the memory, before another one raced into my mind.

_"You're doing that thing." I said to Draco as I straddled his lap._

_"What thing?" He asked me as he placed a trail of light, feathery kisses on my jaw. I closed my eyes and tried to regain my train of thought._

_"The thing where you look at me like you know what I'm thinking." I managed to say, only slightly breathlessly._

_"Hmm." He hummed into my jaw, continuing and retracing his trail._

_"D-do you?" I stuttered._

_"Do I what?" He asked me, working his way down to my neck._

_"Know what I'm thinking."_

_"No. Well, sometimes, but not usually. I doubt even the best mind reader could know what exactly goes on up in that head of yours, Harry." He said into my neck, and my brain doesn't know whether to giggle or moan. I leaned closer to him..._

No, no, no, no. Clear your mind. Remember, Snape is invading. Another memory came rushing forwards before I could stop it.

_Draco and I were sitting in the Room of Requirement, side by side, on the soft blankets._

_"Harry." He said softly, brushing his lips against the side of my head. I smiled softly._

_"Yes?"_

_"I love you." He said with with a cheesy smile, reaching over and wrapping his arms around me. I just laughed and ran my fingers through his hair._

_"I love you too." I said back, watching as his beautiful grey eyes lit up._

_"I just wanted you to know, that whatever happens, know I love you." He said, looking at me deeply. I wasn't ready for the look he gave me and I started tearing up._

_"Draco pl-"_

_"Harry. Harry don't make this hard." He said with so much pain in his eyes that it was almost unbearable for me._

_"I'm sor-" I started to apologize for ruining the mood._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too." Tears were streaming down my face at this point, images running through my mind now. Draco, cursed. Draco lying on the ground, dying. Draco, dead. I was trying not to break down more than I already was._

_"Hey, shh. Baby, it's alright, everything will turn out okay." He fed me hollow sugarcoated lies as I cried silently in his shoulder with his arms wrapped around me..._

I bit my lip and blinked back the tears that come with that particular memory. I involuntarily slipped into the next one.

_Draco was crying into my shoulder._

_"I don't think I can do it anymore, Harry." Draco sobbed._

_"Draco, please, it's okay-"_

_"No it's not!" I winced at his exclamation._

_"Okay, it's not, but we'll be fine." I tried to reassure him. Seeing Draco cry is really unnerving if you know him. The cold(but sweet-when he's looking at me-), calculating, blank look that he usually wore was gone. Replacing it was a the look of a depressed haunted boy who was being forced into adulthood too fast._

_"Harry, please." He pleaded._

_"Please what?"_

_"Just-I don't know." He said, resting his head on my shoulder now, no longer crying, but just laying his head on my shoulder with his arms wrapped around my waist. My arms were wrapped around his waist too, and my head was resting on his._

_"Do what you need to."_

_"What?" He lifted his head and looked at me, his face unreadable._

_"I said, do what you need to do." I said, looking at him._

_"Oh, Harry." Was all he said before he hugged me with a sudden fierceness. We didn't let go of each other for the rest of the night._

I stared down at my lap with a sad frown as I remembered that night. It was only two nights ago, and I remember how distraught Draco was. I wonder how he's holding up... He should be sitting at the Slytherin table now...

_"Why are you looking at Malfoy like that?" Ron asked me all of a sudden. Oops. I never knew I had been staring._

_"What're you talking about?" I played dumb and looked away from Draco and stuffed some food in my mouth._

_"You_ were _looking, Harry." Hermione backed Ron up._

_"Well... doesn't he seem more tired to you guys?" I tried not to let my worry into my voice. They'll ask questions that I really don't want to answer. They looked over at Draco too._

_"Well, I suppose he does." Hermione said thoughtfully. While they were looking at Draco, I sighed down at my lap, glad that I had averted that situation._

That was a week ago, I think. 

"P-p-potter.." Snape whispered. I paid no attention to him, and tried to focus on stopping the memories when another one came...this one much older.

_"Malfoy."_

_"Potter." We were in a strange corridor. Me? I was taking a shortcut to the bathroom. Him? I'm not sure what he was doing here._

_"What are you doing here?" I asked, looking at him warily. He's always up to something. I pulled out my wand, just in case._

_"I was actually...hoping that I'd run into you." He said nervously._

_"Oh?"_

_"Yeah. Put the wand away." He said, nodding at my wand, which I hesitantly put away._

_"So...why did you want to run into me?" I can't help it, I'm highly curious. Malfoy's never nervous._

_"Would you be so opposed to the hypothetical idea of us dating?" He rushed out in one big breath. I struggled to understand._

_"What?"_

_"Forget it, Potter." He said and rushed past me. I reflexively grabbed his sleeve,_

_"Wait." I said._

_"What?" He said harshly, making me wince._

_"I guess...I guess I wouldn't be exactly opposed to the idea." I said shyly while biting my lip._

_"Really?" Draco's shocked face was so comical, I couldn't help but laugh, which must have sent him the wrong idea. He ripped his sleeve out of my grip and started to walk away._

_"WAIT, wait." I said, turning around and grabbed his waist and spun him around to face me._

_"Harry, just forget it." He said._

_I think that's the first time he's ever said my name._

_"No, no I didn't mean to laugh, it's just that your face..." I stopped as I realized my words were doing no good. Draco still looked mad, except that now he looked like he was about to cry as well. I sighed and stepped closer to him, pressing our foreheads together._

_"Harry-what-" He started. Before I could back out, I pressed my lips gently against his. I pulled away after a couple of seconds._

_"I wouldn't be opposed to it." I said to his shocked face. I couldn't help it as I kissed his open mouth again. "Like at all."_

I couldn't help the huge grin that spread on my face when I remembered Draco's shocked face. Which reminds me...

_"What happened, Draco?" I asked, looking at his shocked face as he stepped into the RoR. "What happened?"_

_"Cho?" Was all he asked me._

_"Pansy?" I asked right back._

_"True." He said, nodding, and we both started laughing. I reached over and made grabby hands for him from where I was laying on a blanket._

_"Why are you so far away?" I asked as I amped up the grabby hands._

_"I'm coming, I'm coming." He laughed as he ambled over the mass of pillows and blankets to get to me. He collapsed into my arms._

_"When are we going to get a bed when we come in here?" He asked me, laughing. I laughed along._

_"When we need one." I said jokingly._

My grin didn't dim as I remembered how happy Draco was that night. 

"H-harry-" Snape said, looking so scandalized it was hilarious. I tried not to think about Draco anymore...which of course made me think about Draco.

_"D-draco." I moaned, reveling in the feeling of his warm hands traveling down my body..._

NO. NO NO NO _NO_. That is one memory I will not let Snape see. Oh shit, _Snape._  I looked up quickly, and almost laughed at the look that was on his face. 

And then I remembered that there was _absolutely no reason_ to smile, because I just outed Draco and I to _Snape_ of all people. 

Oh _shit._

"Um." I said, looking at Snape's face, which was slowly contorting to rage. Why? What did I do? Is it because I'm never going to be good at protecting my mind? Oops. I started to inch my way out of my seat.

"Harry Potter." Was all he said, and I ran out of there so fast. "Get back here!" He yelled at me, I could hear his hurried footsteps behind me. 

"No thank you!" I yelled behind me as I sprinted into the Dining room. Everybody looked at me as I skidded to a stop and promptly tripped beside the Slytherin table. Damnit. I flailed my arms rapidly for a moment.

Familiar arms caught me. I looked up into Draco's grey eyes that showed how hard he was trying not to smile. 

"Hi." I said, trying to be casual, which made him burst out laughing, which made me burst out laughing, which made everyone very confused. I stood up and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I think I just outed us to Snape, please don't hate me."

"Oh, Harry." He whispered, before bursting out laughing all over again. I stood up straight with a beam and brushed my fingers 'accidentally' over his shoulder before making my way to the Gryffindor table.

"Harry, what?" For once, Hermione had no answer. "You're dating Malfoy?!" I stand corrected, she has an answer. I just shrugged and started eating, looking across the hall as Draco tried to come up with an explanation for his confused table. 

 

~At the Head Table~

 

Snape walked over to the table, looking bewildered and confused and slightly angry.

"Whatever happened this time?" Dumbledore asked, looking amused. 

"Did you know-" Snape started, but seemed unable to finish.

"Know what?" McGonagall asked, curious and confused from the Potter-Malfoy thing that just went on. 

"Potter and-and-" Snape said, stumbling.

"Harry and Draco are dating?" Dumbledore asked, still amused. Snape blanched and nodded. Everybody looked at Dumbledore in shock and disbelief. "Oh don't look at me like that, it's so obvious. Look at the way they look at each other." The entire table turned to look at either Draco or Harry. 

"Wow." Hagrid said, seemingly in shock. Draco and Harry were making faces at each other across the room.

"Oh my god." McGonagall said, looking in between the two, her eyes as wide as they could go. 

"Scandalous indeed." Dumbledore said jokingly, nodding. "Are you okay, Professor Snape?" He asked, for Snape had his head in his hands, looking between the two boys as well. 

"No. Dumbledore...I saw his memories and thoughts." Snape whispered.

"Oh?" Dumbledore asked.

"O-of him and... Draco." Snape seemed to have difficulty getting that out. 

"And?" Dumbledore.

"I kind of ship them now." Snape said sadly, as if he would rather do anything else. And it _is_ a rather sad love story, Dumbledore just laughed at Snape and across the room Draco winked across the hall at Harry, who blushed and smiled back.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, pretty please leave kudos and a comment, you can request if you want me to write something specific:) Love you all  
> ~ xxx


	5. I lost my inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 536 'Harry is a painter struggling with a lack of inspiration until he spots Draco getting out of a car one day'  
> from Drarry Prompt of the Day (again)(thanks anonymous)   
> I changed this one a tiny bit, he is a painter as well as a drawer(illustrator?artist?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this one is really short and I'm sorry.  
> (forgive me?)

**_Harry's POV_ **

I was wallowing in my self pity, sitting on a bench, eating ice cream that has currently lost it's flavor. It's been weeks _(weeks!)_ since I've painted, and it's really bringing me down. As a painter who paints or draws literally almost everyday, almost a month of artist celibacy is starting to depress me. Hence the self pity and ice cream.

My problem? My inspiration is really running low. Usually I get inspired by anything, a tree, a flower, children, random things in the store. But one day everything just... I don't even know, it all just blurred out. Like seeing everything in black and white. And not even a good black and white, just a stupidly annoyingly dull black and white. And the thing is I can't even follow my normal routine 'in a blur' or 'dazedly', because my normal routine includes a whole lot of painting and drawing, which I'm not doing. 

I sighed as I rearranged my sketch book and different pencils on the picnic table. I had an amazing view of the trees and the street and the parking lot, but none of that was triggering any feeling in me. I stared at the parking lot blankly, thinking about all the money I just wasted on my melted ice cream. Another car rolled in, I paid no attention. 

Until I took a look at it's occupant. I was gaping and tried to stop but I couldn't.

He was beautiful in such a regal way, it literally took my breath away. His white blond hair looked so perfect, but was beginning to look a little windswept, due to the strong wind that was currently blowing. I blindly reached for a pencil and my sketchpad. Once I had actually grabbed the correct things(I grabbed my spoon the first time), I looked at him closely, taking in his features. Beautiful grey eyes, a cool stare(oh my god, he's walking closer), a confident stance, nice long fingers(he was taking out money), a small(adorable) smile when he was talking to the girl that scoops ice cream for you(waitress?). 

My hands immediately started working. I could vaguely hear my pencil scratching on the page as I kept my eyes on the beautiful stranger who I had turned around on my seat to keep a clear view of. 

He turned around and looked me dead in the eyes. We both froze. Well, _he_ froze, and I wish that I had frozen as well, but _no_ , my hand didn't stop moving, but instead changed direction to sketch the pose he was in now: Frozen in licking his ice cream cone. His eyes shocked, his stance frozen, his hair blowing gently to the side in the breeze. His plain dark grey shirt and black pants looking so out of place with the rest of the bright colors coming off of the children's clothes around him. _I can see colors and details again,_ the thought vaguely registered in my mind as my hand furiously raced across my paper. The rough sketch that I was making was almost done when he started to walk away after giving me a suspicious look. 

I closed my eyes and pictured him in my mind and managed to finish my rough sketch in a matter of two minutes. A new record for me. I got up out of my seat and threw my melted ice cream away, watching as his car rolled out of the parking lot. I simply stood there in a moment of silence, thinking about the strange encounter that had me seeing the world in a whole new light. I got into my own car and drove home, excitedly awaiting to color the sketch and perhaps make a painting of it. I wonder if I'll ever see the beautiful stranger again.

I hope I do, I have to thank him for giving me my inspiration back.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if I should have made it longer, but if you want me to, please tell me down in the comments and I could make a part 2. I just wasn't going to initially, just in case it was extra and unwanted or something.


	6. I lost my inspiration pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this sucksss and I'm so sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me for the crap you're about to read.

**_Harry's POV_ **

It had been almost a week since I had seen the beautiful stranger who had inspired several different pieces of art. He has also invaded my mind. Here I was, trying to buy some milk, and all I could think about was the way his hand wrapped around the ice cream cone, or the way he stood, proud and tall and _goddamnit I really need to buy this milk._

I made a loud sound of frustration from the back of my throat, causing several strange glances to be cast in my direction. Oops. And I still haven't picked up any milk. 2% or organic? _Oh fuck it._ I grabbed the least expensive one(hey I have a budget okay?) and started to walk down the aisle. 

"Hey, watch where you're going!" A very irritated voice exclaimed. I immediately started apologizing tenfold,

"Oh my god, I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry!" I said, picking up his... box of Scooby Snacks? 

"It's alright." He said tiredly. I looked up and took a step back. I recognized his features immediately.

"It's you!" I exclaimed(only slightly ominously). The Beautiful Stranger gave me a weird look before the recognition dawned in his eyes. And then he took an apprehensive step back.

"Its you." He repeated, watching me carefully. I decided to take the step up and say something.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, trying for a friendly smile.

"For?" He asked, his lips moving only slightly as he reached forwards to take back his Scooby Snacks. The entire thing screamed 'grace'. I stared for a couple moments.

"Um. Inspiration!" I smiled again, looking at how tired he looked. Without thinking(like usual), I leaned forward and gave him a hug, milk and all.

"Uh, excuse me?" He asked, staying frozen in my arms.

"I do things like draw and paint, and for a while I kinda lost my inspiration. And then I saw you at the ice cream shop and everything just... burst into vibrant color? I don't know, but thanks." I pulled back slightly to see him looking at me in shock. "And you look tired and slightly depressed so... I decided to give you a hug? Sorry that probably wasn't the smartest idea." I apologized and started to draw back. 

"Actually," He started, pulling me closer and hugging me briefly, "thanks. I kind of needed that. And you're welcome, I guess."

"Glad to help." I took in his features yet another time. "Hey, would you mind..." I started to ask, but then saw the creepiness and weirdness of my question and decided to stop.

"What? Would I mind what?" He asked, fiddling around with his box. 

"Nothing, nevermind. What's your name?" I asked instead.

"Draco. Draco Malfoy. You?" He said, leaning against the shelf.

"Harry Potter. Hey do you wanna... nope nevermind." I stopped myself before I could further embarrass myself.

"Just tell me, I've undergone much worse shock today." He said in a tired, resigned tone. Worry instantly filled me, even though I don't even know him.

"What happened?" And then I realized how I must of sounded. "Oh no, you don't have to tell me, I just-"

"It's okay." He said, pushing off of the shelf. "My...boyfriend cheated on me." He looked at me cautiously after his confession.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I mean, don't know why anybody would want to cheat on you to be honest..." I trailed off, looking at Draco again; his slender build, the amazing hair, those hands that look like they could do amazing things...  _okay I need to stop._

"Oh, um, thanks? Anyways, I should get going. Bye." He said, turning away. Panic seized me.

"Wait! Wait!" He turned back around, the surprise evident on his face. "Wanna come to my place?" I asked, and then immediately froze and started to cringe. "Sorry sorry-"

"Sure." He said simply, surprising me.

"What?" I was in slight shock, my milk almost slipped from my grip.

"What else do I have to do?" He said, "A lot actually." He answered his own question. "Why?" He asked me, looking at me curiously. I almost melted under the intense look of his grey eyes.

"Just... modeling? Company? Whatever you want." I shrugged

"You don't even know me." He insisted.

"But I want to." I persisted. 

"Well- okay then. Yeah, okay, let's do that." He nodded and smiled slightly at me.

"Do what?" I asked. He gave me a look.

"Hang out? Model? Company?" He said rather than asked. "Wait you don't like, do drugs or anything right?"

"I'm a painter, not a druggie." I reassured before starting to move towards the cashiers. "You coming, Draco?"

"Yeah, Harry, I'm coming." He said, walking behind me. 

~

And later in the night it occurred me to ask, "Hey, Draco?"

"Yeah?" He answered from where he was cuddled into my side.

"Why were you buying Scooby Snacks?"

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to complain about this sucky chapter in the comments >_

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and comments?  
> thanks for reading fam xxx  
> if you want something specific i guess you can comment it and I'll try my best:)


End file.
